


please daddy! hurt me!

by pixi8dust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Painslut hyunjin, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi8dust/pseuds/pixi8dust
Summary: Hyunjin is a painslut. That's it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 67





	please daddy! hurt me!

Chan pulled Hyunjin’s arms further behind, making him moan at the feeling of such a delicious pain. 

“Shut up.” Chan demanded, “I know you're enjoying this so much, so stop whining, disgusting slut.” He slammed his hand on Hyunjin’s ass, again. The younger’s skin was red and bruised from the previous spanks. 

Hyunjin unconsciously grinded harder against the mattress as a response to the words “disgusting slut” coming out of his daddy’s mouth. He was so pathetic, getting off to being cursed at, getting off to the pain.

And he was aware of this. He was aware of how much of a sore slut he was. It was so embarrassingly arousing to admit something as disgusting as that. 

Chan smiled as he watched the puppy boy try to get more stimulation just from stupidly grinding against the mattress. Hyunjin whined after realizing that it wouldn't work and that he needed Chan’s hands on him in order to feel good. 

“Please, daddy! Please hurt me!”, He pleaded between tears, his eyes glossy and cheeks painted red from embarrassment. It was so humiliating, but that just made him even hornier!

The older male clicked his tongue, “You brainless bastard.” he said, no shame whatsoever, “Without my touch, you'd be nothing. You make me feel so bad for you…” 

He flipped Hyunjin unto his back, they held eye contact for a few seconds. Those few seconds felt like reaching heaven and hell both at once. And then Chan slapped Hyunjin across the face, the pain whore just moaned shamelessly as he arched his back.  
The older boy tsked at him before smirking. 

Chan came closer to Hyunjin and placed a trail of wet kisses that went from his jaw to his chest. Perhaps, it was too soft for Hyunjin’s liking, but he didn't complain. 

Then, Chan became more aggressive. He began sucking and biting all over Hyuni’s skin, leaving purplish marks all over his delicate body. Puppy boy whimpered at the wet feeling that wandered all over him. 

Hyunjin arched his back and let out little noises that showed just how much he was enjoying it. 

“Want me to fuck you now, babyboy?” Chan asked, his hoarse voice sending shivers down the younger’s spine. Hyunjin grasped Channie’s shoulders and nodded desperately. 

As soon as Hyunjin complied, Chan began picking up a strong, consistent pace as he thrusted inside his boyfriend. Hyunjin dug his nails on Chan’s shoulders as he let out little whimpers of pure pleasure. Chan cursed under his breath, his puppy’s tight hole just felt too good around his cock. 

“Daddy, faster please!” Hyunjin begged. 

Chan complied to Hyunjin’s needy whines, immediately accelerating his pace. Hyunjin whined louder, and louder as Chan pounded deep into him. 

As Hyunjin’s moans got higher, Chan became aware of how close the puppy boy was to coming. He grabbed Hyunjin by the neck and choked him as he thrusted rapidly into his hole. Hyunjin rolled his eyes back as he spilled cum all over their chests and abdomens. 

As soon as Chan let go, Hyunjin found himself gasping for air as Chan chased his own release. Soon enough, he was coming all over Hyunjin’s ass. 

Exhausted, Chan layed next to his boyfriend. Their breathing was heavy from the intensity and adrenaline. 

“I'll… I gotta take a bath, I'll be right back.” Hyunjin said, almost breathless. 

Chan cligned unto him as soon as he heard those words, he refused to let his puppy leave his side. 

“Please?” Hyunjin asked.

“Haven't you begged enough tonight, baby?” Chan teased, Hyunjin rolled his eyes at him. 

The older kept insisting about staying in bed, cuddling together, despite being a bit sticky. 

Hyunjin ended up somehow giving in, and that’s how they ended up falling asleep on each other's arms, enjoying the comfort that just being together brought to them.


End file.
